The Hunger Games Parody
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A Parody using characters based off of real life. What will Dani do when she's suddenly launched into the Captiol world along side her friends, preparing to fight to the death in the Hunger Games Arena? And why is everyone participating from her high school? Enjoy! Rated T for Character Death
1. The 73rd Annual Hunger Games

**The 73****rd**** Annual Hunger Games**

**I wrote this parody in my school, using my classmates. Their names have been changed so I am able to use them. However, these characters are based off of real people. I don't care if you don't know who these people are. They are the characters so get used to it! XD**

The beginning was a blur. A foggy memory of the days beforehand, leading up to me falling asleep and waking up on a train going 200 miles per hour. It is almost like I am in a swacked state. (For those who don't know, swacked means drunk.) I stumble around the decked out interior, completely dazed. I should be in a safe room, within a small town, waking up hourly to the constant wind howling at me through the window. Was I kidnapped? It was quiet throughout the train. I did not hear a thing. In a single, fleeting moment of panic, I believe that I would never be able to see the familiar faces of my friends and family.

That was until I open a cold metal door and come face-to-face with a girl wearing a…..mustache. Her choppy brown hair was layered in not only placement, but color. The top part of her hair is a dark brown, the middle when the light shone on it appears to be a light brown, and the ends were lighter than the dark however darker than the light. In other words, it's a medium-like brown. It rests an inch past her shoulders. Her bangs fan themselves across her face in an attempt to cover her green eyes, which were surrounded by her black eyeliner. The only thing that sticks out was the black curly mustache above her lip. At the sight of me, the girl removes the mustache and slowly places it in her pocket, before speaking seriously in a French accent, "I've been expecting you."

I return her serious gaze, choosing my words carefully.

"Erica, where are we?" I ask my friend, already imagining her response.

"I dunno Danna! I know we're on a train though!" She smiles at me.

I roll my eyes, taking in her appearance. Erica doesn't seem injured, and her personality was still intact. She suddenly let out a cross between a manly and a girly scream, and I jump, whipping my head around quickly.

"Hello, Hello!" A clown-like lady welcomes me, and I can easily admit I screamed too.

Her hair was like an afro, powdered white to match her snowy skin. Rosy coloring dots her cheeks, and I could've swore I saw little butterflies at the ends of her eyelashes. She resembles Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games.

"Glad to see your awake! Now you both get to go met the others!" She announces, taking both Erica and I by the crooks of our arms and leads us down a hallway.

"I can walk bro." Erica pulls away from the Trinket look alike and walks beside her. However, she doesn't relinquish her grip on my arm.

"Over here!" She opens a door gently, giving me a little shove into the room.

To say the least, the colors in the room were outrageous. An assortment of orange, green, yellow, white and red furniture litter the room, taking up every possible crevasse. Three girls were sitting on a crimson couch, looking about themselves in amazement. The one on the far right had long chocolate brown hair and grey-blue eyes that instantly lit up when Erica and I enter the room. The girl next to her had wavy brown hair, turning blond from the lighting; it was equally as long as the previously mentioned. Her hazel eyes matched the color of her hair. A characteristic that stood out the most was her small stature. The last girl also had curly brown hair with light blond highlights. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue. A smile appears on her face and the ice from her eyes melts. All three of them were my friends, Taylor, Hanna and Destiny.

Erica and I shuffled across the green carpet and take a seat next to them in matching lemon colored chairs. I was still in shock, but Erica chatters away like it was nothing.

"How are you guys doing?!" The French accent was back, and Destiny tries to imitate her spot-on voice, "Just fine!"

"Hanna is upset. They made her change out of her giraffe-print pajamas." Taylor informs us, while Hanna nods sadly.

No offense to Hanna or her giraffe obsession, but I could care less at the moment. I want to _know why all five of us are in a too colorful room with an Effie Trinket wannabe. _

I look over to her and ask, "Why are we here?"

"To participate in the 73rd annual Hunger Games of course! All of you are tributes!" She replies cheerfully.

Destiny and Erica were not interrupted from there conversion about French mustaches, but the answer defiantly caught Hanna and Taylor's attention. The three of us stare at each other, unable to hide our shock. _The Hunger Games?! _

"The boys from your districts took a separate train. We'll be arriving at the Capitol soon!"

"What district?" Destiny asks, now taking on a British accent.

"Oh it's printed on your arms. Now I'll leave you to chat. Your mentor will fill you in later." She scurries out of the room while the rest of us look down at our arms or wrists technically.

Printed in neat black numbers on my wrist was the number 12. Taylor's was 3, Hanna's was 6, Destiny's was 5, and Erica's was 8.

"A tattoo!" Erica screeches, scrubbing the number furiously.

When the number doesn't disappear, and her skin turned bright red, she stops.

"The Hunger Games..." Hanna starts.

"We can't participate…" Taylor continues.

"Because there can only be one victor." I finish.

"Then we'll be allies!" Destiny suggests.

I was beginning to wonder when the shock will wear off for me and begin to dawn on Destiny and Erica.

"Ya bros! We can totally kick everyone's butt!" Erica says.

I'm not sure she understands the term, only one victor, but it is Erica after all…

"Look!" Hanna points to the window.

Her voice was followed closely by the deafening cry of a crowd. We had reached the Capitol. We all get up, simultaneously, and peer out the window into the faces of the Capitol people. They were cheering, clapping, and whistling at the sight of us. Erica and Destiny start acting as though as they were Prom Queen, waving their hands. But for Hanna, Taylor and I, reality just got more real. In less than two weeks away, we'll be fighting to the _death _in the Hunger Games Arena.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Recognized

**Recognized**

The Effie Trinket wannabe, now clad in a violet hat, escorts my friends individually to awaiting cars. Erica thought she was getting kidnapped, screaming all the while. Listening to it sickens my stomach and I was left feeling empty until I was pushed into my car. I land unceremonially into the side of a person, who was also sitting in the back. The woman smiles down at me, recognition playing in her eyes.

"Hello Dani. I'll be your stylist." She tells me, helping me back up into a sitting position.

I understand the fact that she would know my name, it's just the look in her eyes _tells _me something different.

"We're going to get you all dressed up for the Tribute's Parade tonight. Oh and you get to see your living quarters. Since you're from District 12, you get the penthouse-"

I was finished hearing what glorious plans were in store for me. _I shouldn't be here! _

"I want to be with my friends." I inform her seriously.

"What friends?" She questions, searching my eyes like they were books.

"The girls from District 3, 4, 6, and 8." I was truly hoping I had memorized the correct numbers.

I have no idea who else will be in the Capitol with a death warrant.

"I'm sure that can be arranged!" Trinket look alike cuts in from the front seat.

She turns her afro head back to the window, and the car was plunged into silence.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	3. The Freshmen

**The Freshmen**

I swear with the torture I went through getting my thick hair pulled back, eyebrows plucked, and face literally layered with make-up, I was going to punch the next stylist that came within a miles radius of me. Being from District 12, I was dressed up in a simple coal miner's outfit, spots of glitter here and there, and the most uncomfortable shoes in the universe to match. They herd my friend and me into a room, where we could see each other five hours later from our initial separation.

Erica wears normal clothes with pins, rulers, and threads protruding from her pockets, and a set of glasses perched on her forehead. I couldn't help but laugh at the reappearance of the mustache. Taylor was wearing a plain knee-length black dress with various see-through tubes running all over it. I assume that they were supposed to spawn many colors within the tubes. Destiny's frown told me that she didn't enjoy having to wear a navy blue hard hat with a Mohawk like thing running down the middle. Hanna was also placed in a dress that shimmed a shade of iron in the light. Out of the five of us, Hanna and Taylor look the best. (Erica is from the Textile District, Hanna is from Transportation, Destiny's from Power, Taylor's from Electronic, and if you don't know what District 12 is you're a noob.)

Reality couldn't sink farther than it already has at the sight of us. We are tributes. There's no way of changing that.

"You're all here! Fantastic!" Effie Trinket wannabe appears, and I begin to wonder if it took practice for her to stalk a person, "Now, you all seem a little confused about all this. Therefore I've taken the liberty of collecting the video tapes of the boys reaping!" She has each of us plunk down onto the couch centered in the room, facing the big TV, "Since we have an hour, enjoy!" She pops a DVD into the player, turns on the TV, and claps her hands once. The sound seems to bounce off the walls a few times before the lights went out and the TV starts playing.

The first scene was of her, her face a powdered blue mess, standing proudly in front of a microphone and a slip of paper between her well-manicured hands.

She reads the name clearly, and all my friends burst out in laughter at the name that follows, "District 6's tribute is Thomas Liar!"

I join my friend in there laughter. His name is actually Thomas Lair, not Liar. However, my laughter was cut short. Thomas was a freshman, like all of us. Will we be fighting our classmates?

The scenes that follow were all similar in nature. From Destiny's District, Chris Challis, from Taylor's, Bryce Main, from Erica's, some kid named Matthew or something, and from mine, Hunter Jones. I'm pretty sure no one else heard them since they continue to laugh throughout it. Trinket look alike claps violently, glaring at us. Even her make-up couldn't hide the red that was spreading across her face.

"What's so funny?!" She demands, and Erica stops laughing long enough to answer, "You said Liar! It's supposed to be Lair!"

"Girls, girls, settle down, it's time for the parade." A man voice speaks.

I look around for the source, and found none.

"Escort them please to their proper chariot." Effie Trinket wannabe nods her head at the order, pulling us up individually with what little strength she possessed.

"Hurry now. We have to be on time!"

The only reason I follow her to the chariots was my needs. I needed to know who would be playing as President Snow and Seneca Crane, who had our fate in their hands.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	4. The Tribute Parade, Commended By

**The Tribute Parade, Commended By President Who?**

I meet Hunter at our chariot. He was a smart boy, and a good hunter (no pun intended), so I was thankful for such a lucky choice. He wears a somewhat similar outfit, the theme still portrayed in the clothing. Peacekeepers, white uniforms gleaming, order the both of us onto the chariots, forcing us to comply. The chariots were slick black, and the thought crosses my mind that I could fall off it. Such thoughts made a forced laugh escape my lips. Hunter must have understood subconsciously that I was just as confused by the events to come as he was and didn't show any emotion. The chariots begin to roll on their own, heading for an archway of light. I flinch as we enter the harsh white glare of the lights. Up ahead, I see Hanna covering her ears in an attempt to clear her head of the deafening roar around us. The crowd was like a rainbow pool. All the different colors, contrasting against one another, made the very sight of them blinding.

I focus on the eleven chariots in front of ours, not even offering the crowd a simple smile. I see Taylor and her beautiful dress, producing much softer tones of the Capitols colors. The crowd must have agreed to my unsaid thought, because once Taylor's chariot rolls past them, they cannot help but gasp in awe. None of the other twenty-three tributes could match up to the beauty she was producing. I would love to continue to watch the firefly-like colors, but I see the balcony coming into sight. The President Snow actor would be standing above the Capitol emblem when he was directed, and would give a well-practiced speech. I had to make sure to know who it was. The chariots circle around the balcony, District 12's being the last to come to a halt. _Finally._ It's time to discover who it was. The man, the President Snow actor, materializes at the balcony, looking down at us with cold, calculating eyes. Shock runs through my entire body instantaneously. President Snow was my principal, _Mr. Shirley!_

He starts his speech and it takes me a minute or two to comprehend his words. In a loud, thunderous voice, he speaks to us, the tributes.

"Welcome…welcome…tributes, we welcome you…we salute your courage and your sacrifice…and wish you a Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The Capitol's anthem covers up the echo of his voice, and he steps away from the ledge. I look over to my right, and a pair of blue-grey eyes locks with mine. There defiantly was going to be _a lot_ of talking after we get out of these stupid costumes. The chariots escort us back to our living quarters, and our stylist helps us into some real clothes.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	5. It's Been Awhile

**It's Been Awhile…**

I hate to admit it, but the penthouse floor was_ amazing_. Beautiful marble floor stretches the expansion of the room. Both the living and dining rooms were combined, being separated by a single step-like level. On the more raised side, a glass dining room table with the ability to accompany ten people sits surrounded by midnight blue covered chairs. A vase of flowers that were obviously man made stood as the center piece. The colors matched the chairs, midnight blue with small grey flowers sharing the space.

On the lower level, a big TV clung to the wall, along with a small ornament cabinet underneath it that held DVDs and such. A dark red rug follows that, another glass coffee table resting on it. A grey couch with blue throw pillows faced the TV and a red and blue loveseats flank the couch. A single crystal chandelier hangs from the high ceiling, providing the room with all the light it needs. I could see a doorway in the far right of the room, possibly leading to District 12's rooms. A girl, with her head bowed low, stands beside it. A sense of loss and loneliness surrounds her, and I start to pity her. I know she was an Avox, doing some sort of crime that deserved her tongue being cut out. Truefully though I have my own problems to worry about at the moment.

I take a seat at the dining table and proceed to glare at the flowers until I hear the door open. Beforehand, I had sent Trinket look alike to abduct my friends from their stylists and bring them to my floor so we could_ discuss_ some things. Mostly the fact that we are at the Capitol as tributes! The electronic door slides shut and familiar auras incase me quickly. Erica and Taylor take a seat on either side of me, and Hanna and Destiny sit across. Silence was all that was heard, and I was thankful that Taylor already had something to say.

"President Snow…was Mr. Shirley…"

"President Shirley." Destiny corrects her.

"And all the tributes were freshmen..." Hanna says.

Glad to know my friends could see the obvious.

"But why are we here? We should be in Minco, Oklahoma, snug in our beds, instead of being at the Capitol in the year of 20 something or another." I sigh dramatically.

I was hoping to get _some_ sort of reaction.

"I'm hungry." Erica grumbles.

Not really the reaction I was going for…

"Food later Erica. We need to stay focused." At least Taylor was on board with me.

"This isn't a dream. It's clear and life like." I point out.

"Did we time travel?" Destiny asks, drawling her attention away from the decorations to look at me.

"Time travel into Suzanne Collins story line? I doubt it."

"Some things are different though." Hanna speaks.

It was true. The absence of a mentor on the train, the unfamiliar face of my stylist, all freshmen tributes, and the fact that our high school principal plays as a psyco old man. Plus, the Effie Trinket look alike who we all know isn't the real one.

"Mentors are important right?" Erica catches on to one of my unsaid points, "so why haven't we met ours?"

"What I like to know is why did I wake up on the train with no memory of a reaping." I complain.

All the others nod in agreement.

"I don't remember any sort of reaping…" Taylor mumbles.

It was getting harder to distinguish if all of this was reality or fantasy. Were we all in some sort of coma-state without the ability to wake up until we commit murder in a life like version of the Hunger Games? I highly doubt it, but you never know.

"I saw a DVD player over there." Hanna motions to the cabinet.

"Maybe it has the movie of our reaping!" Destiny adds enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's worth a try." Taylor agrees.

"Let's go bros!" Erica jumps up, yanking me up from my seat and shoves me over the side of the couch just for me to be swallowed up by the cushions.

The Capitol needs to defluffify there pillows sometime. Hanna pulls out a DVD and pushes it into the player. Destiny and Erica take one love seat and Taylor and Hanna take the other, leaving me to be eaten by the couch alone. The TV comes to life, projecting nothing. Then, the disk begins to work, showing yet again the same Effie Trinket wannabe, at the same position in front of the microphone.

"You picked the wrong oneeeeeeeee." Erica groans.

Looks like the Liar joke has already worn off on her.

"It said females, Erica!" Hanna defends herself, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Wait, wait! I see something!" Destiny cuts in.

Effie Trinket's clone's mouth moves, but produces no sound like the TV was muted. She smiles fondly at the camera, clapping her hands in a make-believe excitement. The camera propels its vision to a girl walking up the steps of the stage, looking completely dazed. Trinket look alike takes her by the arm, and turns her to face the crowd and paparazzi. Her dark, almost black, curly hair was all out of whack, nearly covering her face with its poofiness. The girl's eyes were glazed over, like she was sleep walking with her eyes opened.

"You look terrible Danna!" Erica laughs.

I blink, not connecting with the fact that the fourteen-year-old portrayed on the screen was in fact me, at my reaping. The Effie Trinket wannabe whispers to me, and I give a short nod. She then waves a pair of peacekeepers over, and they lead me off stage. I guess I was fixing to pass out, so Effie Trinket clone had me go lie down. That explains why I woke up on the train I suppose. The screen goes black for several seconds before showing us Taylor's reaping. The odd thing was her eyes. They were glazed over, like mine. So were Destiny's, Hanna's, and Erica's. We all looked like we hadn't got any sleep and showed up to the reaping in a dreamy-like state. Another déjà vu feature was Trinket wannabe shows concern to each of our states. Something wasn't right.

Hanna turns the TV off, and looks at me, slight amusement playing in her eyes. I was half way into the couch after all.

"That was strange." She says, not taking her eyes away from me.

"Ha-ha, we all looked drunk!" Destiny joins the chorus of Erica's laughter this time.

I hoped that they would be more serious when we are placed in the arena.

"Why did we look the same? Our eyes were all weird." Taylor speaks, focusing her attention on the black screen of the TV as though as it holds all the answers we needed.

"I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure we all can't look like that at the same time." I tell them, trying to pull myself from the couch's grasp.

"Maybe that lady knows," Hanna mentions Effie's clone, "she saw us at the reaping every time anyway."

"She's busy though." I say, gasping quietly when the couch finally released its hold on me and my head connects with the table.

_I am going to have a headache tomorrow_. The others, however, take no notice to my incident.

"She's like, the planner for the tributes right! So she should work with us bros!" Erica now believed it was her mission to speak in every accent. At the moment, she was favoring Italian.

"Come on Danna! Let's roll!" Taylor jumps up with Erica simultaneously, each of them grabbing my arms, and proceed to drag me straight into the legs of a man I was not expecting to see. I then realize that I was face to, well face to _leg _with my mentor.

He looks at Erica, her face being the first to appear in his vision, and gave her a big, frankly _creepy_, smile. He begins to actually sing, "It's been awhile…" He pauses, "Ever heard of it?"

"Uh, no." Erica answers.

"Then it's defiantly been awhile." He steps over my body and Erica instantly starts coughing.

The man excessively uses colon. He really should have his colon right revoked forever. Even then, his scent will probably never fade away. The man carries with him two oversized Styrofoam cups, each filled with a dark liquid which I was very familiar with; coffee and Diet Coke. He hums his song to himself, heading for the couch. It's really hard to believe that my basketball coach, Coach Hobgood, was my mentor. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what the Hunger Games are; let alone how to survive in the arena. Destiny and Hanna instantly make faces at his approach, jumping the sides of the love seats in retreat, rethinking their plan to stay put while we search for the Trinket wannabe. I wonder if we could get a new floor since ours has been tainted by colon, coffee, and singing.

Taylor helps me up to keep me from crashing into another pair of legs, and all of us abandon the twelfth floor in search of the Effie Clone. The last thing we heard was the echo of Coach Hobgood's song.

**That's Really How our Basketball coach acts like.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	6. Captain Obvious 1 and Captain Obvious 2

**Captain Obvious 1 and Captain Obvious 2**

The maze of hallways proves to be impossible to navigate. I am tempted many times with the fact of the Avox in my room. She probably knows where to go to find the Trinket we need. The wannabe really needs to tell us her name sometime.

"This is so long!" Erica complains, trudging the hallways with an impatient demeanor.

"Guys, we're probably lost!" Destiny pouts, looking around the hallway with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh quietly to myself. Captain Obvious 1 and 2 were getting on my _already_ fried nerves.

"Let's just go back." Hanna says, spinning around like a ballerina, facing the direction we had just come from.

"We're lost anyway," I speak, "so turning back will get us more lost. Let's just ask someone where to go."

"You mean ask for directions?" Erica gasps, Destiny snickering at her joke.

"Yes because you two get us lost all the time." Taylor informs them, receiving frowns from the Obvious duo.

"Oh, why hello! Hello girls! Come, come! You seem terribly lost!" I jump as the sound of the wannabes preppy voice.

I'm glad she isn't an assassin. If she was, I would be as good as dead right now. I have to admit though, it's very convenient that she decided to appear and stalk us at this moment.

"We were looking for you." I glance at her and quickly try to hide my grimace.

Her face was covered in a green gel-like substance and her hair was in a way to bright yellow shower cap. It must be close to bed time for her to approach us in such a hideous outfit.

"Oh really? Whatever for?" She asks, sounding more like Snow White than a rich Capitol escort.

"We have a few questions!" Destiny pipes up, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

However, Erica was doing much worse, and laughter suddenly spill from her lips.

"You look ridiculous!"

I hit my head with my hand. I hope that she does have Effie's personality. On the outside she can smile, but on the inside she's a raging fire. My heart drops slightly when Trinket's lips form a frown, then she tightly purses her lips and glares at Erica. She was mad. I had to do _something._

"You look ridiculous now, but tomorrow you will look so stunning and marvelous. Beauty is a process after all." I intervene, trying to sound persuasive.

Luckily, the clone bought it.

"Well you are right," She smiles, "now those questions needed answers. Ask away girls."

"We all looked sick at the reaping…" Taylor begins.

"And you seem to realize that. Can you explain what was wrong?" I question.

"Ah, well, I thought you were all in terrible shock! It wouldn't be the first time for me to experience such a thing. I thought nothing of it otherwise."

"Where did we go after words?" Hanna asks.

"I had the peacekeepers send you to your trains early, and requested that you all be examined by the doctor. As far as I know, the doctor checked you out and your all fine, nothing abnormal. The doctor didn't pass on any information to lead me to believe differently."

"Who was the doctor?" I attempt to hide my disappointment.

I was almost for sure Effie Trinket wannabe would know.

"Sorry girls, but that restricted information. Only if you're injured may you make an appointment with the doctor. He doesn't like to be bothered with none medical related questions."

I was about to suggest that we all return to the penthouse floor, but Erica begins speaking before me.

"Danna hit her head on the coffee table and she has a terrible headache!" So she _did_ notice!

"Really? That's terrible!" The look alike exclaims, looking truly concerned. She takes my hand in hers, much to my dismay, "Right before training too! Such terrible luck! Come on girls, let's have her checked out."

I wasn't ready to go on yet another adventure, but if it gives us long awaited answers, I suppose it's worth the effort that will put into deceiving many Capitol people. Hopefully Erica won't give us away.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	7. Ressurected Einstein

**Resurrected Einstein**

The Effie Trinket could lead us through the hallways with ease, almost like she had the blueprints of the building imprinted in her brain. She was fluent in her movements, never missing a turn or staircase. Let me tell you, the woman could power walk in stilettos so fast that the rest of us had to run just to stay a yard behind her. When she needed to go somewhere, she was gone in a matter of seconds. By the time we reach a door with the word 'infirmary' printed neatly on it; we were all panting for breath, while the Trinket wannabe looks at us funny.

"You act as though you've run a marathon." She muses.

Knocking on the door several times, the Trinket opens the door in order for us to enter. With jelly legs, we somehow manage to get through the door.

"Eleonore, who are these children." A gruff voice asks seriously.

A man rolls out from behind a white curtain on a black rolly chair, and I believed in that moment that somehow the Capitol has resurrected Einstein. The doctor was like an exact replica of the famous scientist.

"Tribute girls. Young Twelve over here," She places a hand on my shoulder to emphasize which of us she was referring to, "hit her head and now has a headache. We were, well they were hoping you could help her. I need to get my beauty sleep." She scurries off, leaving the five of us alone with Einstein.

"Come here girl." He speaks, pointing me to come hither.

In the room, it resembles the medical wing in Harry Potter. Clean beds lined the walls, each with a personal table accompanying it. The far side of the room where Albert Einstein appeared was hidden by long sterol curtains. It felt more like a lab than a place to get better. Reluctantly, I approach the doctor. He pushes me onto a stationary bed, and yanks my head towards his watchful gaze.

"While we're here…" I attempt to begin a coherent sentence, but a sharp tug from Einstein kept me from continuing.

"Remember us?" Erica prompts, appearing sweet.

"No." He replies sharply, not halting his examination.

"You're old then…" She mumbles quietly and I was thankful the doctor was really old; he didn't hear her rebellious comment.

"We all seemed sick. You examined us." Taylor says.

"Patient confidentiality agreement, I cannot say."

"We are the patients!" Destiny wails loudly; she was obviously tired of being answerless.

He rests his gaze on my face, stopping his fluid hand movement, gauging my reaction. I meet his cold grey eyes, and it took him a few seconds to think things over in his mind.

"Girls from District 12, 8, 6, 5, and 3 I presume." He pulls away and spins in his chair so he was facing away from our glares.

"Correct." Hanna responds in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Droopy eyes, lack of sleep, no brain comprehension, lack of coherent process…correct?" He rambles off a list of his concocted medical terms that left us all dumbfounded.

"Uh sure…" I say.

"Diagnoses: Injection of unknown substance. Medical Reaction: exhaustion Mental Reaction: inability to comprehend. Cure: unknown." It freaks me a little that he's now sounding more like a programmed computer than a human replica of Albert Einstein.

When will this day end? I'm ready to sleep for days.

"We don't do drugs bro." Erica speaks in the most absurd Jamaican accent.

_Not the time._

"My test results say otherwise. You all took a drug that gave you the effect that you had. No other hypothesis can be created." The man was defiantly giving the other Capitol people a run for their money when it came to his advanced dialect.

My friends should be glad I was present or they would have no idea what in the world Einstein was saying.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't." I try to correct him.

I may not be able to recall my reaping but I'm pretty sure I didn't take anything beforehand.

"Correction, young lady I found these lodged in your skin," He produces a small dart from his lab coat, "Which means the drug entered you through the means of injection, just as my diagnosis did suggest." Einstein states in a bland manner.

"Uh, question. Where did that hit us?" Taylor asks quietly.

Maybe she was on to something. The man grabs my wrist and I shiver. He talks and feels like a metal machine.

"Here," He points directly at the number twelve, "Well that's new."

This is what I get out of those last three words. We had been injected with an unknown drug, God knows _when_, creating our district number tattoos and our ultimate destination in the Hunger Games arena. What in the world was going on!?

Einstein shakes his head thoroughly, releasing my wrist, and begins acting as though as those few sentences exchanged never occurred.

"She's fine. No blood, cut, fracture. Maybe a small headache, nothing more. Now all of you. To bed. Tribute training is tomorrow. You need your rest, unless you want to be the first to parish in the arena. Off you go."

I almost regret not asking a single question that tugs my mind as we maneuver our way back to our respective floors. There was a good chance we will never see Doctor Einstein Replica ever again. By the time I reach the penthouse floor, the thought slips from my mind and I go to my room, falling into a dreamless sleep with ease. My thoughts would have to wait until tomorrow. I better sleep well; most likely in the arena there will be a number of sleepless nights to come. I have to be prepared when that day finally arrives, because my life wasn't just on the line. So were my friends.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	8. Three Katniss', A Peeta, and A Failed

**Three Katniss', A Peeta, and A Failed Clove**

Morning comes too early for me. Light shines through my lace curtains, directing its beams at my closed eyes lids. I shift my body back into the darkness. I want more sleep. I frown when last night's events finally arrive in my brain and begin to haunt me. I roll over, trying to find that blissful state called dreaming. I couldn't find it fast enough, for by the time my mind achieves a form of dozing, furious pounding echoes on my door, followed by a shrill voice.

"Wake up, wake up, time for training day! It's so marvelous today so wake up, wake up, wake up!"

My eyes snap open at the sound of that oh so familiar voice: the Effie clone has returned. I sit up, my water bed bouncing around me and look around my room that I had neglected last night. The walls were a dark shade of blue, reaching the pale white ceilings at least ten feet high. A pair of windows, probably half the size of the walls, was placed on the left wall. Like I mentioned before, thin lace curtains fail to filter the rays of bright sunlight. Besides the nice velvety bed I was on, there was hardly any other furniture within the room. The other exception was a chair that was sitting opposite of the door, housing my training clothes. I get up slowly, working my clothes off my body and replace them with the training ones. The fabric was cool to the touch and stuck to me like a second skin. It stretches easily as I move, making me smile. Even though this was a sign that we are one day closer to the Hunger Games, it just felt so good. I wonder if the other received similar clothing.

I put on my own shoes, black beat-up converses that felt almost as great as my clothes. With my previous experience with the Capitol's shoes, I know to avoid the innocent looking slip-ons under the chair. I smooth down my curls and open the door.

"You look adorable in those clothes!" Effie wannabe squeaks, hopping a single time in her gold stilettos. She reaches for my arm, but I was done being touched for the next twenty-four hours so I ninja dodged her hand.

She brushes it off easily, not offended at all.

"Breakfast time! Then off to training! Isn't this exciting?"

I nod, producing a fake smile for her. The Effie clone leads me to the dining table where my stylist, Coach Hobgood, Hunter and my friends were already scarfing down large quantities of food. Erica smiles, all sorts of food showing. Never before have I lost my appetite so quickly. I sit down anyway beside Hunter and Taylor. My mind was jumping from world to world, not yet settling on reality. Reality at the moment was way too confusing as is. I have to be snapped back though by the use of Erica's Australian accent.

"So we are going to be training today! Awesome!" She smiles at me mischievously.

I was for sure that she would 'accidently' get me during our secession.

"Looks like its about time to head over there ladies! Oh and Hunter too. We should get there early!" Eleonore declares.

I frown when the name bounces around my head. I prefer the Effie Trinket clone of something.

"Quick question," I start speaking before I could stop myself, "Why do you look like Effie Trinket?" Embarrassment washes over my face like water.

Where in the world did that come from?

"Effie? You know Effie?" She smiles at me fondly, "Effie is my youngest sister. A darling isn't she?" A feeling of neglect surfaces on her face but she skillfully made the emotion vanish, "Let's go."

None of my friends resist. They didn't complain, didn't even offer a joke on the way to the training facility. Maybe they saw Eleonore's emotion…? No can't be. They aren't very observant in that aspect.

"Here we are." Eleonore opens the door for us, motioning us in like a butler.

All of us take a step into the room.

It was dimly lit, hardly penetrating the darkness the walls, ceiling, and floor provided. Despite the black surfaces being placed everywhere, they were glossy from many hours of scrubbing. Sections of the room were divided with different sorts of equipment like archery, sword fighting, fire making, etc. Even the blades and other weapons were gleaming. Set off to the side of the room was a high platform, littered with an assortment of Capitol chairs and expensive cutlery and wine glasses, like it was prepared for the arrival of a very important set of people. My guess is, it'll house the Seneca Crane actor, head peacekeepers and rich people that paid their way in.

It was unnerving, thinking about the fact that we'll be observed like animals on display, by those people while we practiced. Shaking my head unnoticeable, I take a few steps deeper. So far we are the only ones.

"Wow!" Erica charges into the room, grabbing the nearest sharp thing.

She waves it around unprofessionally before ditching it and picks up a stack of throwing knives, aiming one of them to hit a dummy positioned in front of her. Naturally, her aim was way off the mark; its true target was a defenseless cup on the Capitol platform. It ricosheys off the glass and imbeds itself into a chair. With a short, quite whistle, Erica penetrates deeper into the array of training areas after abandoning the remaining throwing knives in an attempt to get away from the scene of the crime. I roll my eyes and watch her figure until it fades in the darkness.

"Looks like someone's excited." Eleonore mutters, inspecting the damaged furniture with her eyes, frowning when she realized the chair will forever remained scarred.

"Pray that it's only the furniture that gets injured." I smirk.

I was hoping that they would've pre-banned her from training period. I'm guessing they didn't determine beforehand that Erica was a danger to the people around her is she was wielding anything with a sharp end.

"What should we do first?" Taylor asks, observing her surrounding carefully as though as she was plotting what to practice on at what time.

"Divide and Concur!" Destiny cries, running for the archery division with Hanna at her heels.

Other tributes begin swarming in with their personal guides, many of them clicking into place within my mind. Girls who excelled in athletics like Carlie McKinney, Regan Matthews, Diana Soriano, and Riley Dacus or none sports related players like Andee Gordon and Madi Edmonds. The same thing went for the boys. Sport fanatics like Shelby McCrackin and Colton Gregory and none-players like Dakota Porter, Tristan Bush, and Miguel Lopez. Alongside my friends' boy allies, most of the competitors consist of athletes. However, there were four unknown faces that I did not recognize. Excluding Erica's partner, it was three.

They look at us with hungry eyes, ready to rip flesh from bone and intestines from there proper places inside my body. My hearts freezes, fear pouring into me in large amounts. Were these the blood thirsty careers, trained from a young age to come out victorious within the Hunger Games almost every year?

"Let's go…" I mutter to Taylor, leading her away from there thirsty eyes in a protective manner.

Never again do I want to witness an emotion so raw like that.

Taylor heads for the nearest thing, which was a table stocked with objects found in the wild. My educated guess was it was the camouflage station. Taylor is an amazing artist, so that explains her impulse to come here. Bad news for me, because I have no idea how to do it. I guess I'll go be Katniss Everdeen with Destiny and Hanna while she stars as Peeta. I could describe Erica as a _failed_ version of Clove.

I walk over to my Katniss-like friends the moment when Destiny attempts to pull back a bow. Upon my approach, Destiny jumps in surprise, launching the arrow into yet another defenseless Capitol chair. To make the situation even worse, the Seneca Crane actor had materialized on the platform and tried to sit down in the chair the arrow had injured right before it was actually released. In other words, Destiny almost _killed_ the Seneca Crane actor.

His eyes find us easily amongst the crowd and my heart literally stops beating for a minute or two. Seneca Crane was my Middle School principal, _Mr. Wittrock!_ Nothing really prepares me for that shock. Mr. Wittrock point to us pacifically, whispering to a fellow Capitol residence about his almost demise. He then gets the attention of a guarding peacekeeper. By that time I have fled the archery section before I could witness Destiny's possible arrest. This was going to be a _long_ two weeks.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	9. The Haunting Riddle

**The Haunting Riddle**

In the course of the next two days, the training facility was set on fire a total of two times by none other than Erica, six more chairs were forever scarred by Hanna and Destiny, and three other tributes were the product of Erica and I's dual with wooden swords.

For everyone else, it was a terrible forty-eight hours in an in closed space with us. Funny thing is, not _once_ did the peacekeepers make a move against us. From my standpoint, that is a good thing. Everyone else must think different. On the brighter side of things, Taylor has grabbed the attention of potential sponsors with her amazing camouflage. She does it so much better than Peeta Mellark ever could. Her artistic ability could be the difference between life and death in the arena. Man am I glad to have her. Not being selfish or anything but I really am glad to have her by my side.

Today being the third official training day, we are going to be gathered up and will be informed on what challenges await us in the arena. Rules will be placed down and now is a good time as any to strategize. Hopefully, I can get the others on the same page.

Eleonore takes us to our destination with ease, leaving us in the care of another woman, who towers over the stiletto-clad escort. She has us all sit down on the floor, facing the expansion of white board. It felt _exactly_ like a classroom. A Pre-K classroom at that.

"Look." She begins, rushing through her speech like she has somewhere to be and could care less about providing us with this vital information.

She starts tracing shapes on the board, actual lines trailing her skin. The first thing that appears was a set of circles. She drawls a box within each circle. The woman also labels one circle 'G' and the other 'B'.

"These circles represent the starting position in the arena. Girls will have a circle, guys will have a circle. Inside both circles of tributes, there will be a Cornucopia. Remember, don't step off the plates until time is up or you'll be blown up." She pauses for a moment, long enough for me to hear someone snoring.

Inspecting the room, I find that the source was Thomas 'Liar'. He was missing out. I turn my attention back to the woman once she finds her voice again.

"Beside each individual tribute will be a bag. What is inside your bag will depend on your final training scores. Nothing that'll give you a major advantage, but just enough to help you survive the first night," Her eyes sweep the group," Whatever you do, don't open them right away. You must wait a full twenty-four hours before you're allowed to open it safely. Open it any time before that and expect an early death. I'm not allowed to tell you terrain of anything but fair warning. Those who can't move will find themselves wishing they could. Now back to training."

_Those who can't move will find themselves wishing they could._

Her words ring loudly in my head as though as she was still speaking them. I was so focused on decrypting her riddle of survival that I smashed my fingers in a case, misplace camo in my eyes, nearly set the area on fire for the third time, and fall ten feet to the ground four times in an attempt to climb.

Even with all the bumps, bruises, throbbing fingers and spine, I just couldn't figure out what she meant.

_Those who can't move…_ Does that mean it'll be a disease infected arena, where you'll get terribly ill to the point that you can't move? Or maybe it's a test of speed. The slowest will be the first to go. The possibilities are endless. Gosh, I hate riddles.

I go to bed without supper, much to Eleonore's dismay, fully intent on figuring out what that woman meant. It's crucial that I do. I swear that sentence even haunts my dreams.

_Those who can't move will find themselves wishing they could._

**-Soul Spirit-**


	10. The Careers

**The Careers**

I begin to wonder if we are actually learning any skills with training. Sure, Taylor has honed her camo skills, but all I've learned was we all sucked at fires, throwing knives and shooting bows. Will we stand a chance? I couldn't help spending my fourth day watching the careers. They were literally genetically made for this. They climb with ease, tie knots, build shelters and fires like pros, and their accuracy was amazing. Their weapon would _always_ find its mark, imbedding itself deeply into the foam brains of the dummies. Their agility also seems to be the best, reacting equally as fast as Edward does when Jacob makes an appearance for Bella. Sorry for the Twilight reference but it describes the movements of the careers flawlessly. These guys could defiantly move.

_Those who can't move will find themselves wishing they could._

Never in my life have I been this annoyed with a single sentence that continues to replay over and over in my mind like a broken record. Why did the lady have to be mysterious and give us a riddle? Probably by the time we figured it out, we'll be dead. I am determined to go into the arena with an answer. I can truefully tell you because of this, I don't even recall the fifth day of training.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	11. The List of My Terrible Day

**The List of My Terrible Day**

The sixth day of training was depressing and literally the worst day of my life for several reasons.

For most of the day, I was Coach Hobgood's personal chaperone.

The careers watched me throughout my training period like I was fresh meat.

I almost became the dummy in many of Erica's futile attempts at knife throwing.

I got my foot caught in-between the crisscrossing ropes of climbing and dangled for over an hour until Taylor came to my rescue.

I had to explain, pretty much defend, Hanna's obsession with giraffes to a curious Capitol sponsor, who in turn called me a lunatic girl and dumped his water on me.

Destiny gave me food poisoning, slipping a medicine she concocted into my supper.

I did not come up with a _single_ strategy during that terrible day.

At the moment, I guess I could care less. I'm just ready to sleep and get this day over with. I welcome the darkness of sleep with open arms the moment it came.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	12. Game Plan Extremes

**Game Plan Extremes**

The seventh, eighth, and ninth day go by without incident but it wasn't until the tenth did I take action. I gather all my friends up after a long day of training in my living room. Eleonore understands my sense for privacy and sends Hunter and Coach Hobgood away. I wait until my friends were quiet before starting.

"We need a strategy for this arena."

"Objection!" shouts Erica, pointing a finger at me defensively, "Only if we have food!"

"This is serious business!" Taylor steps in, placing her index finger above her lips like a mustache.

I have officially lost them to the side of the crazy.

"I agree with Erica. I'm a bit hungry too!" Hanna speaks up, rubbing her stomach.

"Ice cream and cakey cake!" Destiny sings, Hanna and Erica joining in not long afterward.

Under these conditions anyone could lose their minds. Including me.

"Guys. Get serious. We need a plan, like ASAP. We could win this if we stay focused." I sigh when I realize during my whole speech, no one heard a single thing. They were all still chanting.

"Girls, girls settle down. Dani wants to keep you all alive so you need to start thinking of a plan." I was surprised to hear Eleonore intervening for me.

My friends manage to calm down for a total of five seconds.

"Mountain Dew!" Erica cries, leaping from the couch and assumes a position in with she pointed in some random direction as though as that was the way to her secret Mountain Dew haven.

Someone, _please,_ bring me some ibuprofen. I can feel a headache coming on. Luckily for me, Taylor gains her maturit.

"She's right bros. Once we come up with a plan, we can party." Taylor suggests, poking Erica to release her from her dramatic pose.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Hanna says, cocking her head to one side.

`_ Why do you think we're here again?_ I think silently.

Eleonore hands me a small marker board, upon which she had drawn shapes on. I hold it up for everyone to see.

"I swiped some papers," the eldest Trinket explains, "and it tells me where you will start."

I make sure to let everyone see their starting position-

"So here's the plan," I pick up where Eleonore left off, "Me and Erica will charge the Cornucopia and grab what we can. Hanna, since you're fast, you'll grab anyone's beginning bag if there to slow to grab it. Destiny and Taylor, you guys will keep an eye on the careers and stay away from the Cornucopia. We'll all meet up and head away from the starting point together."

"Sounds good bro. Nice plan!" Least Erica thinks that. I was improvising.

"There's also a key to learning beforehand what the terrain is but I can't figure it out." I say.

"What is it?" Destiny questions, suddenly intrigued.

"Those who can't move will find themselves wishing they could. It was what that one woman said."

"A riddle huh?" Taylor mutters.

"No wonder she looked like a troll!" Erica laughs.

Eleonore speaks to us quietly, like she was our mother," I'm sure it'll come to you all soon. Now go get some sleep. I want you well refreshed for another session tomorrow. In four day, you'll be tested after all."

**-Soul Spirit-**


	13. Wishing on Time Itself

**Wishing On Time Itself**

Don't you just hate those moments, when you want life to slow down, and it simply trolls you and speeds by faster than you can blink? That's what happens to our remaining four days. Before I know it, Eleonore is leading Hunter and me to the training facility for our final assessment. The fear numbs me; I can't feel myself taking one step after another. I have nothing to show the judges and sponsors from my two weeks of 'training'. I was going to fail and people watching the scores tonight will sneer and say, "I bet she'll be the first to die."

I couldn't hear the mechanical voice as it calls for the tributes, one by one, beckoning them into the training room individual. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten and Eleven went by in what feels like in a matter of minutes, making me unprepared when the voice calls for Dani Hurley.

I don't move from my seat. What does make me move was Hunter pulling me up.

"You'll do great. I believe you will." He whispers, guiding me to the sliding door.

He helps me through and leaves quickly before the door locks him in.

The training room had been reduces to the things I worked on during the past few days: fire making, climbing, archery, that sort of thing. The eyes that stare at me seemed foreign and it take all my will power to walk over to the archery. I've shot a bow a few times when I was back in Minco and everything was understandable, but I wouldn't call myself a pro. I grab the cold metal of the bow any way and pull it from its hooks. I grab one of the five arrows and place it where it needs to go. I look at the Capitol people one last time before honing my gaze on the dummy fifty yards away. Taking a deep breath, I pull back the bow and aim for the dummy's heart. I can hear my own heart beating in my ears as I finally release.

The arrow was off, not by much, but instead of puncturing its heart like I wanted it to, it hit its left lung. Frowning at my results, I replay the shot back in my mind, trying to see what was wrong. I reach for another arrow, preparing to shoot again until I was rudely interrupted.

"No need to girl. We all know you're terrible!" A snotty Capitol dweller remarks, expecting a laughable reaction.

Oh boy, he got one.

I aim the arrow for his mass of green hair and fire. The arrow successfully goes through it, pulling it along as it stabs the wall. The man pats his now bald head in confusion.

"And now we all know you're bald! We are learning something new every day!" With that, I drop the bow unceremonially and leave the area without another word.

I probably just ruined my chances with a_ny _sponsors. Maybe shattered my chances to survive as well...

I pass Hunter who frowns at my demeanor and walk up the twelve flights of stairs to the penthouse floor. I sit down and remained permently glued to the fluffy couch, even as time neared and my friends begin flowing in.

"What did you guys do?" Taylor asks, turning on the TV as the rest of us await the arrival of the correct broadcast.

"I threw knives!" Erica declares.

"Ran an obstacle course." Hanna says.

"Set the place on fire for the..." Destiny trails off.

"Fourth time." Erica informs her, apparently having kept track like me.

"I camoed," Taylor smiles, resting her blue-grey eyes on me, "And you Danna?"

"I shot a guy's wig off." I mutter, keeping my eyes fixated on the television that shows only descriptions of the tributes for now.

"You did what!" Eleonore screeches, marching over to me quickly, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Just showing them up. They made me angry. Heat of the moment I guess you could say." I try to ignore her protective comment as the television projects a picture of a man who was seated at a formal looking table.

He smiles widely at the camera, running his hand over his blueish hair to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. Preceding all the events that happened, I wasn't shocked by the fact that the Caesar Flickerman actor was my Algebra teacher Coach Beck.

"It's time to announce the training scores," He pauses dramatically, his smile growing even wider at the thought of our scores, "Here they are."

Right as he says the name, their lifelike animated picture would appear next to his blue head with their district number circling their chest.

"From District One, Skylar McKnight with a score of nine," Before the number was spoken there was a long pause—too long in my opinion, "And Gabriel Simmons with a score of eight. From District Two, Andee Gordon with a score of six and Andrew Mages with a score of eight. From District Three, Taylor Bauman with a score of seven," We all let out a little cheer when her score was announced," And Bryce Main with a score of seven as well.

"From District Four, Carlie McKinney with a score of six and Dakota Porter with a score of seven. From District Five, Destiny Schroder with a score of five and Chris Challis with a score of seven. From District Six, Hanna Acox with a score of eight and Thomas…Liar is it? With a score of three. From District Seven, Regan Mattews with a score of six and Tristan Bush with a score of seven. From District Eight, Erica Carruth with a score off…" Coach Beck pauses, this time not for dramatic effect. He squints like he was reading something behind the cameras eyes, "um…negative two and Matthew Green with a score of nine.

"District Nine and Ten scores are all the same. Riley Dacus, Shelby McCrackin, Madi Edmonds and Colton Gregory all received sixes. District Eleven also received double sevens, the tributes being Diana Soriano and Miguel Lopez. Finally, District Twelve, Dani Hurley," He flinches visibly, and I instantly dread his next few words, "with a score of…oh….oh…oh! Dani Hurley with a perfect score of twelve! And Hunter Jones with a nine! We have a prominent victor within District Twelve!" My friends cheer, whooping and screaming their heads off.

It was like Katniss all over again. They didn't hate me. They loved me. My friends give me a group hug happily.

"Good job Danna!" Erica congratulates me.

"That was like a boss!" Taylor compliments.

"Better than anyone else." Hanna points out.

"Excellent job dear." Eleonore whispers, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Coach Hobgood shouts, spilling his coffee all over the dining room in victory. I hadn't realized he was back there. Eleonore must have brought him up here.

"That was flipping amazing. What's next!?" Destiny wonders, looking directly at Eleonore.

"Tomorrow, around supper time, you'll be interviewed." She informs us.

"They better have food." Erica complains.

"I agree." Destiny and Hanna nod in support.

"They will." Eleonore reassures them.

"Danna, are you alright? You're pale." Taylor asks, causing Mother Hen Eleonore to come to my rescue.

"Are you okay sweetie? Everything's fine now; they finished scoring you and all. No reason to be scared or make yourself sick." She takes my face in her soft palms, brushing stray curls from my eyes.

"This is like the 74th Hunger Games, when Katniss participates," Eleonore looks at me in confusion, not comprehending that I am talking about something back in Oklahoma, "Katniss got the high score and only Peeta and her survive."

"No need to worry about the arena now," Eleonore pulls me into her embrace, "Don't get yourself worked up."

"Ya Danna, everything will be alright." Taylor and Erica speak simultaneously like they could reach each other's minds, joining the hug that Eleonore was providing.

"No need to worry about it now." Hanna follows the other two, and Destiny joins shortly behind.

"Defiantly."

To me, this moment is magical. I want to stay frozen in it for all eternity. I don't want the time to change. But whenever you go wishing for time to slow down, it always trolls you and speeds up instead.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	14. The Identity of the Mysterious Stylist

**The Identity of the Mysterious Stylist**

At around six o'clock, my stylist picks me up and escorts me to a room where her and her screw spent hours fixing my hair, perfecting my makeup and helping me into a dress of their choice. I don't complain too much but I can't keep myself from grumbling about the dumb high heels I was forced to wear. I guess I was happy once my stylist pulls a mirror in front of me and get a look at my reflection.

They have skillfully removed all frizz from my hair, defining each curl individually with a glossy coating. A silver flower pulls my hair from the left side of my powdered face. Replacing it was my detailed makeup that they spent so many hours on. Glittery silver lines trail down my face, branching off at certain points and was adorned by jewels that reach my shoulder. My scarlet dress was form fitting, making me feel like a mermaid. The reason being, once the intrecet material reaches half way down my thighs, it flows out in countless ruffles. Dotting the equist dress was the same rhinestones that had been placed on my face.

My stylist lays her hands carefully on my exposed shoulders and leans forward to mummer in my ear, "You are beautiful."

I didn't need to be told that. I _feel_ it. It's amazing what a little Capitol hairspray and velvet material will make you feel like. All I need is a crown and I would feel exactly like royalty. I have a feeling though that Erica won't have the same opinion. Her and Taylor _despise_ dresses.

"Alright sweetie time to-" Eleonore enters but halts suddenly at the sight of me.

I swear I could see tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"You look amazing dear. Let's allow the rest of the Capitol to catch a glimpse of the prominent victor of District 12."

I follow, holding my head high and keep my back strait. Unlike Katniss Everdeen, I am going to make the audience adore me. Down the long corridor, I find myself face to face with the other tributes awaiting their chance to make an appearance. I squeeze through the masses of fluffy colors to the bodies of my friends.

The first girl that comes into my view happens to be Erica. Her hair was layered beautifully; not much detail included in the flattened hair. Most of the effort was placed in her make up. A mix of aquamarine and grape coats her eye lids but what really brings out the depth were the gems identical to mine that rest on her eyelashes. The same colors reappears on her dress, which was a huge poofy mess that spread out like wings from her hips and was covered by a layer of sparkling netting. Because of the fact that her dress was _so _massive, she couldn't sit down like Destiny, Hanna, and Taylor.

Taylor was wearing a clean cut short dress that resembles the color of teal. Every stand of hair was pulled back into a tight bun and was joined with an assortment of pins. Her eye shadow matches her beautiful dress along with small circles of the color surrounding the top part and stars on the bottom.

Hanna's was also in a similar dress length with ideally the same style except for modifications that make it stand out: The white dress has a gold ribbon tied to her waist and the extension ends up being longer than the actual dress, and ribbon-like sleeves that rest right under her rotating cuff. Her hair was curly—like mine—and pulled to one side of her face with ornaments of different tones of sunshine yellow. Little lines of gold disappear into her hair from the corner of her eyes like satin. The only other make-up was the eyeliner sketched on her eyelids to define her hazel eyes.

Finally, my eyes find Destiny at the end. Her hair was straightened, a black headband keeping the majority of her bangs from reaching her makeup. Beautiful feathery wings soar from her eyes, black and majestic like. Her dress touched the floor, projecting a shiny neon navy blue color (As Erica put it). The stomach part was surrounded by jewel incrusted ribbon (In other words above and below the stomach line). The material there was all bunched up. Like Erica's, her dress flows out in layers of color and lays perfectly to match her figure.

All of us look amazing. Any boy would attempt to sweep us off our feet. Well, at least not Erica. She'd probably punch a boy that got remotely close to her oversized dress. It did look like a pile of leaves begging to be pounced upon after all. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen down for the fun of it yet...

"Ready for the interview guys?" I might not sound like it, but I was pumped for this.

Time to show them why I got awarded a twelve.

"Ya bro! I'm sooooo ready!" Erica cries out as though as it was some kind of battle cry, raising her fist so she could receive a brofist from everyone.

Once we comply, Hanna speaks, "We'll totally own this. All we have to do is answer a few simple questions."

"A test? I didn't study!" Destiny shrieks.

"Me either!" Erica agrees.

"It's not a test." Taylor tries to calm them down.

"District One, girl." A programmed voice rings, causing all of us to raise our heads. That mysterious girl, Skylar, enters an archway of light that was defended by peacekeepers.

It has started.

The first of my friends to go was Taylor. Coach Beck asks her simple questions, ones that I have trouble listening to for they were _so_ _boring. _Next to go was Hanna, who closed her eyes from the bright lights and trips on stage. Her interview never starts, since she runs off the stage in utter embarrassment. I hardly hear Destiny's interview either. But as Erica was sent to the stage, I couldn't help but pay attention to the TV perched on top of the doorway.

It shows Coach Beck in one chair, Erica in another with the roar of a crowd as the background. Coach Beck smiles widely, before asking his first question.

"So Erica, we all were watching the parade, am I right?" I couldn't believe that his smile _grew_ when the crowd answers, "One thing that stood out was you. That's what brings me to my question: Why a mustache?"

"Well Mr. Coach Beck," She leans back in the chair coolly, causing her dress to poof up and momentarily hide her from the cameras view, "Moostaches for one is how you pronounce it. And two, they are now in style."

"Ah well, I see," The crowd laughs at the innocent look that paints Erica's face, "Since you seem to be a fashion nesta, what do you believe the arena outfits will be like?"

"Hopefully we don't have dresses like this. It's hard enough to just sit down." Again the crowd releases a chorus of laughs.

"Haha, brilliant Erica. One last question before we let you go. Your little 'posse', those girls you hang out with, will they be your allies?"

"Defiantly!"

"Well thank you. Erica Carruth everyone!" He helps her out of her chair and they bow to the crowd.

Finally, it was my turn. I get up, scuffling to the light and push through its rays. The crowd roars were deafening at the sight of me. Coach Beck stands to meet me, taking my hand and sits with me simultaneously.

"Why hello, Dani. You look very beautiful tonight," I nod in thanks, smiling shyly. I didn't expected that flaw to surface at a time like this, "Now I have a question for you. What in the world did you do to get such a perfect score?"

"Um…I…I shot a guy's wig off..." To my ears, my voice sounds weak and small.

I was surprised when Coach Beck was engulfed in laughter.

"You must be brave to do something like that." He manages to say in-between laughs.

Once his laughter subsides, he continues the interview, "Do you believe anyone is a major threat to you?"

"Um…well...the careers would defiantly have the upper hand." He nods in agreement.

"As they do every year…Now for my final question. Who designed such a magnificent dress?"

"Uh...My stylist…"

"Who is this lovely person? I wish to congratulate them on producing a beautiful dress."

With my head spinning, I try to come up with something, anything to say in response. What my mind gave back hit me like a ton of bricks. I know _who_ my stylist is!

"Her name is Mrs. Wittrock."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wittrock," Coach Beck speaks solely to the cameras, "It truly is the most beautiful dress here. Dani Hurley everyone!"

I stand and curtsy to the crowd before leaving the stage, more butterflies making nests in my stomach as I did so. Tomorrow, I would be in the Hunger Games.

**Before people get confused, I'll explain something. The main Characters true name is Dani, but her friends have nicknamed her Danna**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	15. We Are Ready

**We are Ready**

I wake up the next day. I shower. I put on the clothes that were laid out for me in a robotic motion: pulling the cool shirt over my head, placing the jeans comfortable on my hips, sliding on the boots and get the no-sleeve jacket on my back. It was like a blur. I couldn't distinguish one scene from the next. All of it was one lump of color. I don't hear Coach Hobgood's last words of terrible advice, I don't witness Eleonore's fit over my leave, nor do I see my friends' faces. I was a robot; cold, frozen. Computerized to get through the day at least. I can't describe it any other way. I wasn't mentally prepared to take on the challenge of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. I simply wasn't ready for the next twenty-four hours of my now miserable life.

"Dani, Dani are you listening to me?" A voice drifts into my thought process like one of Coach Hobgood's songs.

It possesses the ability to finally snap me from my illusive blur. I meet the eyes of my stylist, Mrs. Wittrock, as she zips up my sleeve-less jacket. The long sleeve shirt that wraps around my body, being derived from the same material of my training outfit, feels amazing. The jeans also clings to me, with the combat boots at least covering half of the material appearance. Like I've mentioned many time before the jacket was like a vest on me, bearing no sleeves, but still retaines the hood. All of my clothing was a tone of black.

"As I was saying, remember; don't step off the plates before the time is up." She reminds me. I nod, hardly registering her advice.

"Thirty seconds." I jump visibly as the mechanical voice speaks out of nowhere.

I turn my body to face the open tube in the corner. They were ready for me. I wasn't ready for them.

"Fifteen seconds." I step over to the tube and enter its glassy domain.

"Good luck." Mrs. Wittrock tries to speak, but by that time, the entrance to tube has been shut and the plate underneath my feet begins pushing me up into the bright sunlight.

Blinking a few times, I quickly contemplate my surrounding areas. Almost identical to the picture the woman drew for us, there was a tribute circle comprised of girls and another circle not even two feet away was of guys. In front of my vision, an iron Cornucopia stands proudly, with survival tools protruding from its mouth. I look to my right and was met with eager nods from Erica and Taylor like they read my mind; they remembered the plan and were ready to execute it. I turn to my right and receive the same reaction from Hanna. I stare forward and Destiny nods to me.

_We are ready._

"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…" A voice starts counting down but its sound was silenced by an explosion.

I turn in a complete circle upon my plate, mentally checking off my friends until I face the boy's circle. A single plate was abandoned, the ground around it being ruptured from the force of the explosion.

"Whoa man, Whoa!" Colton says, staring at the plate with bulging eyes.

"Aw man…" Hanna groans, "Destiny can I team up with you?" She jokes.

I piece together that the first tribute to perish was Thomas Liar, excuse me Lair. That's what he gets for falling asleep~

"Ya bro!" Destiny yells back, containing a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and focus my hearing back on the counting voice. Finally its voice resonated to an audible level.

"Deez, nine, acht, zeven, liv, cinq, quattro, tpn, dois, ichi." The voice ceases to speak.

I glance around confused. No one was taking a single foot off the safety of their plates just in case of a trap; no one knew what the man said after all.

"I said ichi." Still, we don't react.

To prepare myself, I focus my attention on the small bag a yard away from my starting point. The careers get ready to take off from their plates like racers at a track meet.

"Just go already!"

As one, every tribute touches the ground simultaneously like it was animal instincts. I successfully grab my bag and wrap its flimsy strap around my arm before charging the Cornucopia. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Hanna sprinting for the boys' circle and Destiny and Taylor abandoning the area altogether.

I reach the supplies, grabbing the first thing that hit my skin; a metal pole. With adrenaline rushing through me in tsunami-like waves I turn to retreat when I crash into a body of a tribute. I hit the ground, dazed, gripping my metal pole. If it was a career, I was ready to go out swinging.

"Sorry Danna!" A hand grabs my free one and halls me from the ground.

Erica stands before me, with a bat against her shoulder and her beginning bag attached securely to it. We run for Destiny, Taylor, and Hanna who have taken shelter in the trees surrounding the starting point. Hanna has two bags, assuming that one was hers and the other was Thomas's.

All of us plunge into the undergrowth without a second thought, trampling plants that were probably important on our way downhill. The booms of a cannon sounds somewhere behind us, driving us faster until all of us were breathing hard. Eventually, we had to slow down to fill our deprived lungs of oxygen. By this time, we reach the end of the forest. I groan inwardly at the sight placed before us. Vast mountains spread across the expansion, rising high into the synthetic sky.

"Holy crap." Erica gapes, rubbing the back of her head with her wooden bat.

"Let's hang in the forest-"Taylor's suggestion was cut abruptly short by the echo of someone's anguished screams.

A thump somewhere nearby follows the sound like a stalker.

"Career!" Destiny points at the fast moving blur of black making its way through the thick forest.

He was equipped with throwing knives and a sword was attached to his hip. The other trained tributes search the surrounding areas, all with similar weapons drawn. They were hunting for prey.

"Climb!" I reach for a rock, flinching when the jagged ends stab my skin.

I pull myself up slowly, one rock at a time. I smile as I realize I was actually climbing. I search underneath and beside me for my friends' presence; however they were not there. Glancing down, I see them still grounded to, well, the ground.

"I don't think that'll happen Danna." Erica puts her hands on her hips.

I move the metallic pole to my other hand so I could relax my grip. I lean my body forward to keep myself balanced precariously on a rock's ledge.

"Do you want to survive the first day or not?"

"Well technically-"Hanna sentenced was also interrupted by a scream.

I takes me awhile to comprehend that the screams source was _my own_ lips. A searing pain goes up my leg, numbing my nerves. Without meaning to, I lock my knees and proceed to tumble from the rocks.

The last thing I can recall is the boom of a cannon.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	16. My Personal Experience with Oblivion

**My Personal Experience with Oblivion**

Oblivion feels soft; comforting. All I have to do was float in nothingness. I can hear nothing, nor smell anything. The only feeling was the darkness rushing around me like water. I am simply left to my thought process. But thinking for so long in Oblivion, the truth will sink in. After that, all you'll wish for is your ultimate escape from the murky depths. Further and further I would sink, until it was no longer blissful darkness. It was suffocating, the pulsing water driving me closer and closer to insanity. I wanted out. Is this _really_ what death is like? _I hate it!_ _Get me out! Someone get me out!_ A soft touch is what I have awaited for. A gentle touch within the Oblivion. It was enough to jolt me awake.

"Danna! Danna you're okay!"

The coldness of the night slaps my face. The Capitol's anthem was the background music to my friends distorted voices. My mouth feels like cotton. My joints ache terribly. It only takes me one time to realize that trying to stand was next to impossible.

The next thing I feels was the caked blood, coating my face and my right leg. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that I have been injured to the point of bleeding. Most likely in these conditions, the wound was still producing blood.

The same soft touch that had yanked me for the grasp of unconsciousness helps me to sit up. My back pops multiple times with the motion. A face materializes above us in the starless sky and for a split moment of sheer panic, I thought I was back in Oblivion. I calm myself down mentally long enough to process the picture; it was of Thomas, with his District as his picture's base. After a minute, Andee's smiling face takes up his space before it disappears into the black of the night. Only two tributes died, and one of them isn't me. Isn't my friends. We are still _alive_.

"How you doin' Danna?" Erica asks, obviously proud of her position as the weapon holder.

"Hurt." I croak, messaging my temple with a noodle-like arm; it is pounding as though as someone is slamming my head with a mallet.

"Why did you jump from that ledge?" Destiny questions like a detective.

"We already came to the conclusion that she fell, since the career got her with a knife." Hanna explains with a sigh.

"Just don't bring it up guys. She needs water now, to wash the wound to avoid infection." To my ears, Taylor sounds more like a doctor than an artist.

"I see no water!" Erica makes circles with both hands and puts them to her face. She releases her grip on the weapons at this time and they fall to the ground with a thud.

At the corner of my gaze, I can almost make out the blurred outlines of the mountains. A groan engulfs my senses as the riddle rings in my ears now with new meaning.

_Those who can't move will find themselves wishing they could._

_Those who can't climb will find themselves wishing they could!_

To survive, we have to climb. Lucky me. I solve it on the first night. Without alerting my friends though, the solution was meaningless.

"Water." How come I can only produce a _single _word _per_ sentence?

"I know we'll get water." Taylor reassures me but her words fall deaf on my ears.

"Water…over…" Congratulations! I just have reached two words!

"Watcha talking 'bout?" Erica removes her hands from her eyes and retrieves the weapons.

"Guys let's get moving." Hanna states nervously, looking about herself.

"Alright let's go Danna!" Erica grabs my limp arms and slowly helps me up.

The searing returns three times worse and before the darkness can overtake me, Taylor supports my right side. The pain starts subsiding but only a little.

"Careful Erica! Her leg was stabbed remember!?" Taylor hisses, struggling to hold up my nearly dead weight.

"Does it hurt?' Destiny peers at me curiously, gauging my reaction.

At this point, my mouth is stuffed with so much cotton that I can't reply. She frowns when she doesn't receive an answer.

"Come on Danna." My best friend takes a step forward and I am complied to follow her example.

"We should sleep in a tree like Katniss did." Hanna says, glancing at the towering trees that stand around us.

"She can't climb guys." Taylor shakes her head at the incompetence of our companions.

"We don't have to drag her around you know." Destiny points out.

"Why, you gonna kill her like you did Andee?" Taylor snaps back defensively.

This is a matter I was praying we would _never_ reach, especially so early in the Games. I hoped it would be when we came down to the wire before we started turning on one another. I guess that's karma for you; it happening now only because I put myself out in the open while careers were nearing us. It was a stupid amateur mistake and if I actually hadn't been up so high, my heart would have taken the blow instead of my leg. It shows you how inexperienced I truly am.

"No." Destiny shakes her head.

I blink, my vision slowly returning. I can begin to make out the blood coating her clothes like a second skin, and my stomach instantly did flips.

"Bros, I don't know about you but I'm tired. Let's just find a safe place and get some sleep." Erica intervenes, yawning for added effect.

Lucky for us, this effectively silences the feuding bunch.

"Alright." Hanna grumbles, trailing behind Taylor and me.

We manage to find a large oak in particular that would hide me well from the prying eye. Taylor helps me to settle between two large roots before camouflaging me with heaps of dead leaves.

"Stay safe Danna." She whispers before scaling the same tree.

Erica leaves me with both the pole and bat, and picks a tree close by. Hanna and Destiny follow in suit.

I close my eyes, but it seems like forever until the darkness drags me back down into its river of black.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	17. Coach Hobgood Interference

**Coach Hobgood Interference**

I was awakened the next day by the furious shaking of my shoulders.

"Danna!" Erica speaks, happiness flooding her tone, "We have a sponsor!"

I crack my eyes open, sunlight filtering through the branches to land on my face. Erica blocks it however by standing over me, gripping a silver container to her chest.

"In it?" I mumble, coughing when the dryness of my throat prevents me from properly forming a sentence.

She cracks it open, a small sliver of a paper falling from the open casket. Erica ditches the rest of it as though as it was empty and reads the paper to me aloud.

"'It's been awhile since I've done a thing, but I shall tell you one last clue. Ice and fire genetically made, to end many lives in the Hunger Games. It'll take place where rock meets tree, beginning at the time the sun reaches three. - Coach Hobgood'. What in the world?" She looks to me in confusion.

The girl really doesn't like riddles. My mind processes the information a bit sluggishly. Where rock meets tree, probably means the area where the tree line ends and the mountains begin. Three o'clock gives us an exact time, if we had a watch that is. Knowing the Capital, anything could be produced that includes ice and fire. For that, I have no solution. I brush those thoughts away when a voice, very familiar, speaks to us.

"You may now open your bag."

I look to the bag still securely attached to my arm. I pull at the drawstrings until the fabric comes lose and grope the darkness with my finger until I locate something cold. I retrieve it from the bag. Two metal poles, small and only half my arm's length snap together to form one long pole. One end has a sharp tip while the other has a metal feather. It was an arrow.

Erica gets her bag from the clutches of the bat and opens it as well. She produces a small knife, covered with rust and visibly dull. My surprise was practically worthless but Erica's might be of some use.

"I thought you'd get something good 'cause you did get a twelve." Erica mentions, twirling the blade in her fingers.

I pray that she _does not _throw it.

"Too…" I mummer my forced agreement.

Since Erica has trouble with riddles, I was hoping she could at least decode my unsaid words.

"Asleep?" I glance to the tree limbs searching for the other three of my friends.

"Nah, they went lookin' for something to eat. Coach Hobgood was a dud. He could've at least sent some food too." She complains, waving her hands around for dramatic effect.

Erica retraces them when a canon's roar echoes in the forest.

We both freeze, fear coursing through us like blood.

"Taylor! Hanna! Destiny!" She cries into the Oblivion that hugs us.

She calls repeatedly for our companions'. Over and over she screams in desperation. It seems like the worse has happened. I was relieved though to hear a tune being sung. The octave of the producer would change from medium to high, back to medium and returning to the higher of the two. It was a rhythm performed by Rue in the Hunger Games to signal that she was alright and would be home soon. I know exactly who was clever enough to alert us of their safety, not fabled death: Taylor. Erica smiles, also understanding the message just for us, before calling back with Katniss's signal, reassuring their party as well. I high five her when she finishes the four note melody.

"I wonder who died…"

I wonder something similar, yet opposite. Sure, I want to be informed on whoever perished, but the real fact I want to get my hands on was who did the deed. They were much more important now than the deceased.

I take the time now since Erica has fallen silent to inspect the damage inflicted on my leg. I gag at the pulsing muscles that still oozes blood. The wound begins mid-way down my thigh and halts right above my knee cap. This however doesn't prevent me from witnessing the very white and very real bone that is hardly blanketed by blood and muscle. The cut looks as though as it was being pulled open for a doctor's inspection. I hate the inevitable feeling of layers of blood coating my skin and clothes. I can truly see now why Taylor wanted water to clean it. It is a horrid sight and yet we still haven't seen what the caked blood has hidden. I cover my mouth quickly, tearing my gaze away. About the same time, the other crew members materialize near us. Hanna for some reason, carries an umbrella like she was Mary Poppins, Taylor is now equipped with a single match, and Destiny has rope that she wears proudly around her waist as though as it was new fashion statement. In-between the three of them, they carry no food whatsoever. _Great._

"Where's the food bro?" Erica asks, also noticing the trio's lack of edible essence.

"There is nothing. No squirrels or mouse in sight. Not even a bird." Hanna gives the status report, using her umbrella to give the tree a hateful poke.

"We got a message from Coach Hobgood." Erica reports our end of the situation.

"Riddle." I manage to croak.

"What did it say?" Destiny messes with the end of the rope, fraying the poor material.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, something about fire and ice and tree and rocks and 3 o'clock and stuff." Erica rambles off, not even bothering to retrieve the slip of paper.

I'm not even sure where she put it either. If I could speak, I'd set the record straight. Riddles have a way of annoying me to the end of time after all.

"Who died?" Hanna questions.

"I thought you knew." Erica replies.

"Nope, nowhere near us." Taylor says.

"Is there someone in the tree?" Destiny cuts in, pointing to the tree overhead.

It shivers and twitches, bouncing in a rhythm that doesn't meet the wind. Someone was up there. Erica readies her bat while Hanna grabs the pole before I could. The branch trembles more, speratically swaying up in down until a body falls from the rickety branch and slams head first into the hard dirt. A sickening crack floods our sense. Looking to the body, I realize it was Colton, who was killed upon impact. His bone sticks out like it wanted attention, making the situation all more real and proving my deduction to be indeed correct. His partner, a possible ally at least, was nowhere in sight. I can't even recall who his partner was.

"Oh my gosh!" Erica clings to the bat in utter fear, staring at Colton's body as though as he was going to get up and start dancing.

Hanna and Destiny follow in a similar fashion, however Destiny shields her eyes and Hanna opens up the umbrella to use as a protective screen.

"Let's leave. Now." Taylor pulls me up from the roots and without a single disagreeing comment, the five of us ditch the area.

Two echoing fires of the infamous canon drives us further, something I will later regret. The moment we step foot in a small clearing of trees and the second canons explodes, two spears shoot out from hidden contraptions and puncture a human body covered in netting. The man-made trap has subdued its victim with a fishing net, along with wires that lead up to the braches of a tree. My groggy guess was that once said victim struggles to free themselves, the wires would set off a sort of spear-launcher to finish its victim. _Must_ be the work of a career.

Destiny gags, covering her eyes for the second time. One of the spears, the producer of the death blow, had flown straight through the head of the unidentified tribute, shattering all recognition of them. From the dark skin that the body possesses, it must be Miguel.

"Um..." Taylor pauses before pulling us in a different direction, "Let's go this way…"

For the rest of the day, my shell-shocked group of friends did not speak. Not a word was spoken, even when the night sky is lit up by pictures of Madi, Colton, and Miguel. We were, however, extremely picky of our place of rest. Now that we know that the careers have the ability to produce deadly traps, we have to be positive with each and every step we take. Otherwise, we'd end up with a spear through our skulls.

Once we all settle down is when sleep finds its way into me.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	18. Playing a Game of Guess

**Playing a Game of Guess**

I do not want to wake up. I do not want to open my eyes to the cruel world. Fever burns me, a feeling that I am acquaintances with; the fever of dehydration. My stomach growls in want for even a morsel, anything to satisfy this pang of hunger. My thigh feels swollen and aches terribly. Why couldn't have Coach Hobgood send us something useful, or at least a riddle my friends could get. Since my mouth feels as though as it was made of cotton itself, I can't talk and explain my version of it. I can hardly manage to say a single word.

I don't enjoy the feeling of someone trying to wake me up. It racks my body, frying my sensitive nerves with waves of unbearable pain.

"Danna, Danna, why are you so hot? Danna, Danna, wake up."

Does Erica enjoy being the first to attempt in getting me up?

"Come onnnnn," She shakes me harder, "Wake up."

I crack my eyes open to satisfy her, since the pounding in my temple turns up quite a few notches.

"Hello Danna!" She waves at me smiling, like yesterday never happened.

_Hello to you to Erica. _I roll my eyes.

"Why are you so hotttt?" She pokes my cheek.

_Wish I could tell you._ I guess it wouldn't matter anyway. If we can't get across the mountain, we can't get water as is.

When Erica's bat rests on my injury, I release a sort of hoarse growl. She removes her weapon from me quickly.

"Sorry!" She squeaks.

She turns to the others, who were debating quietly amongst themselves.

"What does it mean if Danna is hot?"

"Ew, you like her!?" Destiny's face twists into a grimace.

"As if! No way! That's gross bro! But not like that!" She shakes her head, her hands flying around crazily like a baby bird taking its first attempt at flying.

"Fever maybe." Taylor shrugs in thought.

I wonder if any one of us spent our wasted time at the medicine area during training. Knowing our luck, probably _not._

She places her hand against my forehead, truly understanding Erica's version of hot. I feel like I'm burning in a fiery inferno.

"Wow, Danna you are hot." She agrees, retracting her hand from my face.

"Guys we need waterrrr." Hanna complains, completely ignoring Taylor and me.

I agree, in a sense, since water is what I need. Hopefully, that's all I need. A little food wouldn't hurt either.

I jester to the mountains when the silence became too unbearable for me. I hold my left arm out and motion with my other arm to go over the extended arm.

"Go over the mountain?" Taylor tries to interpret.

"I feel like this is Dora the Explorer." Destiny grumbles.

I decide to ignore her and act like I'm drinking water, looking straight into Taylor's blue-grey eyes.

"We have to climb the mountain to get to a water source." Taylor clarifies more certain at this point.

"That makes sense!" Erica exclaims, smiling widely, "We need to get over the mountain! Let's go!"

She charges ahead, and I point to her for her to be halted. Taylor complies since she was the only one that understands my charade game. I hold up three fingers before motioning to my wrist as though as it was a watch. I struggle then to hold both my arms out horizontally, copying the summoning of fire position that Axel (From Kingdom Hearts, you noobs) uses. I didn't know what else to use, so I went on. I pretend to equip myself with an invisible shield, producing a fake soundless maniacal laugh like Vexen (also from KH). I finish my sentence by slicing my throat with a finger.

"3 o'clock. Axel and Vexen…" I shake my head when she interprets wrong.

"Roxas!" Erica interrupts.

I repeat the motion again.

"Fire and ice?" I nod.

"Okay let me get this straight. At 3 o'clock, something will happen with fire and ice that'll kill us? You're taking Coach Hobgood's riddle seriously?" Hanna seems flabbergasted by such a fact.

I'm positive though that my coach was on to something. I do the watch motion again and point to the sky. Taylor backs up until the sun's rays shine on her face, forcing her to squint.

"Good thing I play Minecraft," She mumbles quietly, "Looks like midday, 12 o'clock."

"If we hurry, we can climb the mountains before three." Destiny suggests.

Easier said than done. Finding said mountain was easy. Scaling its face was a different story all together. Sure, it was all fine and dandy for the others but limping up the mountain is next to impossible. I seem to always place my hand upon a crumbling rock or nearly plummet to the ground when I stop on a ledge to rest. By the time the sun sinks down to the three position, I was like two miles away from my friends and struggling to continue. The fever was eating at my vision and at my thought process.

The next thing I witness I swear that it was because of my dehydration. Blue fire licks at the line of division between rock and organic material. It rises taller than normal flames, projecting powerful waves of heat that even I can feel and I was quite a ways away from it. The fire roars loudly, covering the screams of unlucky tributes, two at the most. The fire was made more real when two canons go off. The most terrible thing of all from the blue fire was I have the sense to jump into its jaws. I beckon me to it with long tendrils of blue. It hisses to me softly, begging me to join it. It was like a siren (Sirens are like witches. They have a powerful ability that allows them to control their victim with the pure use of charm or words. Have appeared many times over in Greek mythology and in my favorite book of all time Beautiful Creatures. Go Ridley!) . It is trying to control my mind and make me do its bidding. It wants me to die in its fiery mouth. _Not happening._

I drag myself higher onto the mountain side until I reach up and touch air. I roll my body over the final rock, panting and sweating from such an exertion. My friends were awaiting me, looking perfectly fine. Like how Eleonore was when she ran a marathon with stilettos. She must have a powerful influence over them.

"Took you long enough Danna," Erica's smiles softly, helping me to balance myself on one leg, "We found the water."

Below our ledge, maybe a mere yard away, is a pool with water; clear, beautiful water. It stretches out all the way to the force field buzzing in the distance. I am right. Water _was_ here! I drop down to my knees, ignoring the shots of agony that runs through my body and dip my hands into the cold water. The taste was pure heaven on my tongue, causing my taste buds to sing in joy. I nearly fall in it, gulping down so much water greedily. My friends proceed to do the same, savoring the wonderful taste of the liquid. Upon closer inspection of our personal haven, I saw fish. Actually, I saw _food._

"Food." I manage to speak, gesturing to the bodies of the fish.

"OMG FOOD!" Erica screeches for anyone in a miles radius to hear.

I don't care. We now have a food source and water. We're going to survive.

"Danna, I'm using you arrow alright." She tells me, receiving the arrow from my possession and dives into the water fully clothed.

No one tries to stop her. Hunger keeps us from stopping her.

"Good job Danna." Taylor smiles, reaching for another sip.

"Least we have you for the riddles!" Destiny adds, lying back peacefully with Hanna.

I smile, before reality bashes me with a bat. My wound hurts! I get off my legs, stabilizing my injured limb quickly as the fresh blood floods from the reopened wound in pools that soak my pants and leak into my boots.

"Danna!" Taylor runs over.

I cough, my sore throat trying to produce a cry I don't want. Taylor lowers me into the water slowly and I was happy to find that it wasn't salt water. It soothes the wound but not enough for it to stop from staining the water red. Taylor looks around frantically in panic before ripping her sleeve off from the elbow (In other words, up until the elbow of one arm, the material was missing). She pulls my leg from the recesses of the water, wrapping her torn sleeve around it. I have to stifle another scream at the pressure since even my muscles can feel it, but it keeps my blood from flowing anymore.

"There…" She mumbles in relief, rubbing my tensed shoulders a few times.

"What happened?" Erica surfaces from the water, having witnessed my predicament under the water's surface.

"She just started bleeding again," Taylor reassures Erica, "It's all good now."

I lay back when the sky was suddenly painted black, the stars appearing at random. The anthem of the widely hated Capitol plays lamely before pictures are projected, pretty much the only light within the darkness. Only Tristan and Dakota's faces appear and then the panel escapes into the night sky. For once in this whole exertion in the Hunger Games arena, I actually truly sleep.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	19. The One and Only Batblade Master

**The One and Only Batblade Master**

I manage to wake up on my own, mostly because of the smell of cooking meat that fills my nostrils and makes my mouth water. When I finally debate and open my eyes, the sight that awaits me was encouraging. A fire was going, calm and controlled like, with fish being roasting by its flame. I don't like fish, I never have, but I am so hungry for one. I greedily consume the meat as it was handed to me. It was like manna from heaven. I never want to leave this oasis, our haven, but I know our stay has to be short lived. If we stay in a place to long, we'll defiantly be targets for the other tributes trying to survive. I count down in my head, a face at a time. _Seven_. In the course of four days, a total of seven tributes have lost their lives. That leaves seventeen of us, but once my friends are excluded, twelve. I won't divide my loyalties any farther than that. Otherwise, I have no idea where Hunter and the boys are.

"How's your leg Danna?" Taylor drags me from my thoughts, concern flooding her face.

"Its fine, thanks." I wince at the idea of attempting to walk on it again although it has to be done.

"Can you walk?"

"If I have help getting up." I was pleased to hear that I've regained the ability to speak for however long I want.

Her hands lock with mine and she halls me up, steading me before I take a nosedive into the water.

"We should keep going." Hanna says stomping out the flames that the fire has produced and stuffs left over fish into her pockets.

"I agree!" Erica swings her bat to prove a point I suppose and tosses the pole and arrow to me. I fold the useless arrow up and shove it deep into my pockets, surprised to find how deep they actually go. I was also shocked that I manage to catch the pole single handedly.

"There's your cane." She jokes.

Since I was standing up, the metal pole actually reaches my shoulder; the perfect cane *cough* eh hm… walking stick that we have. Equipped with it, Taylor won't need to support me.

Destiny takes Hanna's umbrella, opening it up. She gives a small twirl and a terrible curtsey.

"How do ya do?" She asks Erica.

"Oh I'm terribly good. And you?" Her spot-on British accent covers any last remnants of her Americanized tone and she gives a curtsy as well.

I jump, nearly out of my skin, when a voice cries into the air, "Red Robin!"

I am even _more_ terrified when Hanna _screams back_, for the enemy to hear our exact location.

"Yum!"

Three other pairs of eyes find their way to her, agreeing with my initial fear.

She shrugs, "I watch that commercial way too much."

Footsteps pound at the ground near us like hammers. I have a terrible feeling that we have met our maker. It wasn't until Hunter's face peeks around a rock do I physically relax.

"Hey guys." He calls, pulling Bryce and that mysterious boy Matthew along with him.

He seems friendly enough. Maybe he thinks we're allies.

"Sup." Erica holds up an alien sign, switching to a cross between a Jamaican and German accent if there ever was such a thing.

"You guys got any food?" Bryce asks.

"Fish." Hanna point to the water, not wanting to give up our abundance of cooked meat.

"Do you have any duct tape?"

The question was random, even for Erica, but she still clutches her pocket in hope.

"Ya I do." Hunter produces a roll of duct tape and pulls a strip off for her.

"Yes!" She screeches, grabbing the tape happily. She pulls out her knife, newly sharpened (When did she do that?) and attaches it to the end of her bat, wrapping the tape to secure the add-on.

"The ultimate weapon…" Destiny creates a harmony of angel-like notes as Erica announce the name of her new weapon like in a Japanese video game, "The Batblade."

Just to ruin the moment, Hanna pokes Taylor's ribcage, "Steve!"

"Ah!" She reacts, giving the Steve to Hunter who gives it to Bryce, who gives it to Matthew, who gives it to Erica, who gives it to Destiny, who gives it to me, but as she does so I lose my balance and fall into the water.

Once I surface, laughter echoes in random tones causing my face to flare up. With the conjoint effort of a still laughing Hunter and Taylor, along with a flustered me, we pull my body from the water. Erica, despite what was happening, assumes a heroic pose one again, holding her Batblade over her head like a master.

"Are we allies?" Destiny asks as though as she doesn't understand the concept.

"I was hoping we were." Matthew speaks up, pushing long tresses from his cloud-like eyes.

They seem flamboyant in a sea of white, but dark and gloomy like a rainy day. They are an interesting set of eyes for a boy with blond hair. It is even stranger because he seems so calm and collected like he has been here before. Erica, totally ignoring the obvious signs, takes a liking into the unknown boy. I can see why. They are both from Eight.

"Agreed! Batblade Masters' Unite!"

"You're the only one with a Batblade." Hanna points out.

"That's right bro. I'm the one and only Batblade Master!" She declares proudly.

**If you watch Demyx Time, you know what a Batblade is. The irony is the character Erica portrays is called Roxas.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	20. The Announcement Heard Around the World

**The Announcement Heard Around the World**

Two day pass, avoiding death by any tribute; when once again Erica wakes me up. _Wonderful. Absolutely marvelous._

"Danna, Mr. Wittrock is invisible! He's speaking to us." I open my eyes just to listen to his announcement. I was ready to go back to sleep.

Our camp is composed of eight people; all but Erica and I were asleep.

"Attention tributes, attention. A new rule will now be enforced for the enjoyment of the Games. There no longer will be boy/girl alliances. I repeat. No boy/girl alliance shall be allowed. Anyone with this now forbidden bond will be put at a severe disadvantage. That is all."

Erica's eyes meet mine before our eyes find their way to the unconscious bodies of the boys'. We can't be allies. For our survival, we can't even be friends. We _just_ found them too. We had just forged a friendship, an _alliance_. This will be our first kill. My mind reels back to the blood coating Destiny's clothes. Maybe it wouldn't be our first kill after all. But really, these boys are kind. The only ones within our petty school. Would we, no _could_ we commit murder, them being the victims and us the assailants? If we were to make a secret attack, it is ruined, for Erica begins screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Guys, guys! We can't have an alliance bros! Mr. Wittrock just said so! We'll be put at a disadvantage!"

This alone awakened the six other persons from there slumber and has them scurrying for cover. They are ready for each other. Only Matthew did not take cover. Instead, he stands, confused.

"But we're friends right?" He questions, cocking his head to one side and brushes his hair from his cloudy eyes.

Hunter and Bryce don't answer; instead, they abandon the area before we could respond. Matthew does not flee. The others exit from hiding, no longer feeling as threatened by a single boy's presence.

"You have to leave." I say. I am going to give him a chance to make a run for it.

"No, I won't. We're friends." He replies stubbornly, shaking his head widely.

"You have too! We'll kill you otherwise!" Destiny threatens.

"No!"

It is too late though. Matthew's scream fills the air when Hanna brings down her umbrella onto his head. It is crushed by such force, causing his body to crumble to the ground instantaneously. Hanna grips the blood covered handle as a cannon goes off.

"Sorry, I panicked!" She squeaks, looking like she truly believes that we would be put at a disadvantage almost immediately.

Erica takes one end of her Batblade and gives Matthew a poke. He doesn't move an inch. Matthew seems like such a good kid too… My thoughts are cut short when a body suddenly crashes into mine, sending us both sprawling to the ground. The force knocks the wind out of me and I struggle to allow my lungs to be once again filled with oxygen. The person grabs me by the head as though as they were trying to rip it from my skin. Only when the boom of a cannon is heard does my assailant stop. I shove his cooling body off of me and get up, retrieving my previously dropped pole.

"First kill!" Erica declares, waving the Batblade around her head, spraying drops of blood onto the earth.

On closer inspection, I notice my attacker was Chris. He must of heard Matthew's scream. If he heard it, others would have as well.

"Let's get off the mountain," I suggest quietly, "And go back to the forest for a while."

Without another word, I make my way to the ledge and start lowering my body down the face of the mountain carefully. It looks like it is around one, so we should make it down the mountain before three. And I am right. My foot touches the ground, maybe only an hour later with my friends at my heels. Going down is _so _much easier than going up, that's for sure.

I navigate my way through the trees, a feeling coiling in my gut like a cobra. _Something doesn't feel right._ It is much to calm in the arena. I try to drive those thoughts away but such methods fail to work. I guess that's because only seconds later, we stumble across another career trap at the wrong time.

It was truly like a slow mode moment. A jar of the infamous tracker jackers dangles precariously from a rope that sways back and forth, threatening to slip at any given moment. Trip wires cover the terrain, awaiting the misstep of an unlucky tribute.

That unlucky tributes name was Hunter Jones.

He trips. Once his foot hits the wire, the rope suddenly snaps, crashing into the dirt along with the now shattered jar with enough force to drive the inhabitants insane. They disperse for a split second before regrouping and attack the defenseless Hunter. They coat his body instantly, stinging him multiple times. He doesn't have time to scream, for when he opens his mouth, the tracker jackers dive in. They are satisfied the moment his skin was swelling into a sickly purple.

Then, they target us.

"Run!" Destiny screeches.

We all act on instinct, running from the tracker jackers at top speed. I ignore my throbbing leg because I have too. We have to survive. I thought we were in the clear when the tracker jackers become interested in a much slower object.

However, our luck was still out.

Erica jumps away from Taylor like a ninja. A net drops down from the canopy above us, intertwined with tripwires, and pounces onto the artist. I skid to a halt and look at my captured friend.

"Erica, Batblade, now!" I call, getting ready catch her weapon.

"But…But…"

"Hand it over."

There isn't time to be sentimental. She reluctantly tosses me her precious Batblade and I rip the knife from the bat. I was glad to see Taylor staying perfectly still like a statue.  
"Hold on one minute." I start slicing through the net, quickly glancing around to make sure no enemies were approaching.

However, my shaking hands cut through a tripwire. A click went off; one I know belongs to the spear contraptions. I grab her arm and yank her the rest of the way through the netting and tripwires, just at the perfect time as well. The moment she was free, the spears imbed themselves into the ground where she had previously been. I didn't calculate though the high pitch squeal that follows. The others cover their ears in pain.  
"Turn it offfff!" Hanna whines.

"That hurts!" Taylor also complains.

"My Batblade…" Erica sniffles, retrieving the parts of her ruined weapon.

Three menacing figures close in on us, all of which I can recognize instantly.

"The careers!" I shot, louder than the note could possess.

I grab onto the two closest people (Erica and Taylor) and run with them in an attempt to flee the careers. We all run for the mountains, the careers hot on our trail. The very last thing I think of is the time. Karma seems to move the sun right at the three o'clock position as we try to cross the border. Blue flames rise up and hiss evilly, keeping the careers from trailing us. Erica, Taylor, and I, being the first ones to take off, reach the rocks first and start to climb our familiar paths. I bump my thigh against a rock and sharply take in air. The pain engulfs me, forcing me to cling to the mountain and watch the flames, praying I was high enough. I _was_ high enough.

Destiny and Hanna were not.

The blue fire over takes them, hiding their bodies from view. The flames grow higher like they was fueled by dying tributes. I watch in horror as nothing remains of my friends once the fire has devoured them, not even ashes. Three canons signal the demise of Hunter, Hanna, and Destiny. In the past week, a total of twelve tributes have died with twelve remaining in all. I was shocked that I was actually mentally keeping track.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	21. Denial

**Denial**

Once the fire dies down, I slide back to the stable earth and make a bed among the tree roots. I don't want to watch the death list. I do _not_ want to see there innocent, lifeless eyes being projected onto the night sky. I don't want to relive the memory of each of their deaths, since I was forced to witness each one of them. I don't comprehend when a canon goes off again, a total of four extra times. I don't want to know why, how, or who either. I force myself to sleep before I even hear the haunting and terrible Capitol anthem.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	22. The Final Battle That Decides It All

**The Final Battle That Decides It All**

The Hunger Games has finally taken its toll on my friends' mood. Never before have I seen Taylor and Erica so grief-stricken. It was a hard blow really and they didn't even witness their bodies going up in flames. The eighth day was a brutal one. We all eat in silence. We don't speak a word as we patrol the forest, me limping behind them as they split the remainder of her Batblade in-between the two of them. Hunger, water, it seems like it is no longer a vital necessity. We all know the arena was coming to an end. I couldn't help but pull out my arrow that I received on the second day. It seems so useless, even now, since there was nothing that it would be purposeful for. We're still stuck with the same weapons since the beginning, while the careers are probably running around decked out in _everything_. I never could make a bow out of nature. I guess there's no point in it anyway. It has finally dawned on me.

We won't win.

One of the careers will come out victorious. I was so blind in the beginning. I thought we stood a chance. But the reality of it is, we don't. The careers were better equipped, better prepared to win this thing hands down. It takes two familiar booms to drag me further into the pit of despair. Why did I _have_ to be blinded by hope? Why did it _have _to fog my senses_?_

"Attention, tributes, attention. There are six of you remaining. District One, Skylar and Gabriel. District Two, Andrew. District Three, Taylor. District Eight, Erica, and District Twelve, Dani. All of you seem to have an alliance. We wish to see a final match at the Cornucopia. Otherwise, refusing to do so will result in immediate termination. That is all."

_Wait, what?!_ Skylar was a girl and the other two are guys, yet they have an alliance! I didn't notice that once they were chasing us. I was to stricken with fear to comprehend that they were successfully breaking the rules. And the head Gamemaker was letting them _get away with it!_ We killed Matthew because of that stupid rule! The Capitol isn't playing fair!

"Those little…" I snarl quietly, clenching my fists tightly.

You have no idea how badly I want to punch something. A hand rests of my shoulder and I turn to look at its owner, Erica. She smiles at me fondly for the first time since yesterday, restoring her old self and says to me, "Lets win this thing Danna. For them."

She holds her fist out in front of us.

"For them." Taylor agrees, touching her fist to Erica's.

"For them." I confirm, smiling at my friends before doing the same.

We raise our hands into the air and shout in unison, "For them!" before making our way to the Cornucopia.

The trees seem to separate, creating a path that will lead directly to the clearing we are searching for. On the other side of said clearing stands the three careers. We stand side by side and so do they, like they are matching up with the tribute they are just itching to take on.

The boy on the far right, staring Taylor down with cold amethyst-like eyes was Gabriel, equipped with a series of axes and maces. He pushes his charcoal colored hair from his eyes in a similar motion to Matthew, smirking when he receives the desired action out of Taylor.

The boy on the far left challenging Erica was Andrew. His dull green grass eyes follow her every movement, being shadowed by the bangs of his much to long red hair that reminds me of the blue flames that took so many tribute's lives.

This leaves me with Skylar. Her long golden hair was pulled from her face and fixed to the point that not even a single strand would fall onto her face and block her vision. Her eyes were like two swollen rivers; deep, churning, ready to suck in the unfortunate and watch them sink like a stone. A bow rests on her shoulder along with a quiver of empty arrows. Her left accomplice (which would be Andrew) carries a sword and throwing knives, the kind Erica failed to hit her mark with.

Like I have deduced, they were well prepared, while all we had was a couple of no good scrap pieces. Least it's better than nothing I suppose.

Skylar's mouth moves, yet I hear no words. I don't stick to long to that thoughts. Gabriel and Andrew come charging at us, weapons drawled, while Skylar stands back. To my surprise, Andrew produces a bow from behind him and loads a throwing knife. Erica rushes up to meet him, batting his bow away (No pun intended) and swings for his head. He drawls out his sword to meet the bat and prevents it from crashing into his skull. However my friend keeps pushing, forcing the duo into a dead lock.

Looking to Taylor, I see her circling Gabriel uneasily. Another glance at Erica tells me she could handle herself. I charge at Gabriel, catching the career of guard and crash my metal pole into his shoulder. He staggers groggily with pain and lashes out at me with his axe. I side step away from him, but my leg was not prepared for such a move. My knees buckle and the ground rushes up to meet me. It feels like my bad thigh hit the ground first, releasing various amounts of blood onto the earth. Taylor's makeshift bandage was now soaked and it seems like all the walking around is finally taking its toll.

Gabriel stands above me angrily, attempting to finish me. I was glad to see that he could not go through with his plan, for Taylor jabs her knife deeply into his back. He lets out a howl of pain, pitching forward. Unluckily for him, the first thing that his chest makes contact with was his axe, plunging it so deep into the muscles that he still touches the ground (The axe went straight though him). I smile in victory when a canon booms. Taylor helps me up before we rush over to assist Erica. My leg was like dead weight now. I have to drag it across the ground to even walk anymore.

Andrew ducks under when his swords gives away, jumping back to avoid a second attempt to smash his head in. He pulls a throwing knife out and throws it at Erica. The blade whizzes by her head, missing it by a mere centimeter.

"Can't touch this!" She sings, swinging her arms around as she continues the song happily.

While the dumbfounded Andrew watches in confusion, I bash his skull in successfully. I hear a satisfying crunch and a canon declares his death.

I look up to Skylar, my heart dropping when I see the weapons scattered around her. She must have collected them from her dead buddies. I recall watching her on that fateful day of training and know that she is deadly in close combat. We can't get close.

"Don't get too close," I warn, "She's dangerous."

"What do you suggest we do?" Erica asks, breathing heavily from the skirmish she just had.

My gaze hones in on the abandoned bow. I try reaching for it when I realize my leg has met its final stage. It isn't going to budge and I can't drag it anymore.

"Bow." I point to it, taking it from Taylor once it came into reaching distance. I pull out the single arrow still in my possession. _Maybe it's useful after all._

I load it up and point it at Skylar. It pleases me to see the fear surfacing in her eyes as I let the arrow go.

Nothing in the next few seconds go as planned and my private victory is short lived. The arrow punctures the ground, right at Skylar's feet. I was _way_ off my target. I drop the worthless bow. Skylar, hope refilling her, pulls out her own bow and digs out the arrow from the ground. It was her turn to point it at me. Taylor and Erica move away swiftly but I can't go anywhere. I look around frantically, deciding on what my next move was.

I don't see the arrow release. I only feel the agonizing pain as it rips straight through my lung and drags me down with it. Blood floods into my mouth, pouring into my lungs and oozes from the arrow's point of entry. I try to breath, spitting and coughing up blood as I did so but it was no use. Every time I get my mouth clear, it would just fill back up again with the warm metallic taste of my own blood.

"Danna!" Taylor screams, kneeling at my side.

Darkness eats at my vision, but I fight against it. Erica, filled with new found rage at the state Skylar has put me in, retrieves a throwing knife from Andrew. The pain begin numbing my chest to the point where I have no idea if I was still breathing of not. I continue, however, to watch in awe as Erica throws the knife with all the power she possesses. It slices through the air, seemingly traveling faster than sound itself, and penetrates Skylar's chest; straight through her heart it goes.

A canon goes off.

Erica has done it. She has finally hit something when it matters most. I was so proud of her. She was successful. Her hard work has paid off.

"Danna! No Danna, stay awake!" Taylor continues to shriek at me, but my will power _simply gave out._

The darkness covers my vision, plunging me further into Oblivion than I have ever traveled before. I know now, without a doubt, that I have just died in the Hunger Games Arena.

**-Soul Spirit-**


	23. Epilogue: The Final Interview

**Epilogue: The Final Interview**

"The most memorable moment of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games would have to be that not only one victor came out but two. Their bond of friendship was never broken, even when they were faced with the toughest challenge of all," Coach Beck speaks to the audience, pushing a stray hair away, "It was defiantly a twist to the Games. In the end, only those two were the quickest, smartest, and most prepared of them all. I now present to you the victors of the Hunger Games!"

The crow releases a roar, clapping as two girl step out onto the stage. They are prepped with simple makeup that helps there features stand out. Their hair was straightened and both parties are clad in red as though as it was some sort of memento. They both smile forcefully at the crowd before taking a seat next to Coach Beck.

"Erica, Taylor, congratulations on winning."

"Thank you…" They both murmur.

"It must have been pretty tough out there," He notes, "Especially that final battle of yours."

"You want to know why it was hard. Because the Capitol cheated!" Erica blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Coach Beck inspects her, confused.

"No boy and girl alliances were allowed yet the careers got to keep theirs!" Taylor jumps in.

"I paid good money for them to keep that alliance. It's been awhile since I've seen some good action."

The familiar voice drawls the two girl attention to the crowd. They look straight at the person who had spoken: _Coach Hobgood._

_**Stayed Tuned for the next story in the Hunger Games Series..**_

_**Review…**_

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
